


Flowers

by dreximgirl



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreximgirl/pseuds/dreximgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rika receives flowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

The blossoming cherry trees glimmered in the bright sunlight. They cast beautiful flowing shadows on the path in front of her as she made her way to the little café where she had arranged to meet her fiancé.

It was such a lovely day outside that she was hoping to convince Yoshiyuki to go for a walk in the park and maybe even along the river after their lunch.

Turning the corner she saw Yoshi immediately as he was sat at one of the outside tables with a large bouquet of marguerite daisies on the table in front of him.

She smiled as he stood up to kiss her cheek in greeting, “They’re beautiful” she said as he handed her the flowers and she lifted them to her face inhaling deeply, “Thank you”

It was now a tradition that he would gift her with different flowers on different occasions, marguerites were birthday flowers. They were Rika’s favourite flower and every year on her birthday he brought her a bouquet, on their anniversary it was carnations, Valentines Day was roses and when they married in six months he would make an annual gift to her of her wedding bouquet flowers.

As they ate and talked about their plans Rika smiled, it may be too plain and simple for some but Rika was so content with her life that she didn’t care what others thought. She was happy. They were happy. And really that was all the mattered in the end.


End file.
